


The Inseparables (Video)

by el1ie (Ellie_P_Dowd)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_P_Dowd/pseuds/el1ie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man travels to Paris seeking revenge, what he finds is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inseparables (Video)

**Vid Title** \- The Inseparables 

**Song** performed by - Lorde

 **Characters** \- Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan

 **Genre/Rating** \- gen, no pairings, rating PG-13

 **Spoilers/Warnings** \- all of season one - some flashes and explosions, far too many boys with toys?

 **Beta** \- ash48 who keeps me centred and focused on what I'm doing and never fails to make things better - thank you.

 **Dedicated** to - Gaelic, I couldn't have done this without your trust, this one's just for you.

 

 **Summary** \- A young man travels to Paris seeking revenge, what he finds is not what he expected.

 

[Download](http://www.adrive.com/public/n3rHGq/Inseparables.mp4) \- (always best viewing experience) - other formats/file sizes by request.

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KuguXvr_c8&feature=youtu.be) 

or from Vimeo - password - athos

[The Inseparables](http://vimeo.com/104609228) from [Ellie Dowd](http://vimeo.com/user981830) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I had such fun making this vid and hope you enjoy it too, thanks for watching. As always comments, criticisms, suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
